How The World Changed
by Kira of Elsweyr
Summary: This is what happens when you "rebuild" your Animal Crossing town. Based on AC Wild World.


**Hi! This is my 2****nd**** Animal Crossing fanfic! The villagers used in this story are Purrl, Roscoe, Rosie, Bud, Goldie, Chief, Peanut, Poncho, Vesta, and Wolfgang. Tortimer and other important characters are in it to. Takes place in Wild World. Yes, Porter the old train station monkey is in this. I do not own Animal Crossing. **

It was a nice, sunny day in the town of The Village. All of the villagers were out catching bugs, fishing, collecting shells, and digging up fossils. They were all waiting for the only human, Lizzy, to wake up. The wind slowly began to pick up. "What's going on with the weather?" Rosie asked Bud, who was standing right next to her. "It's probably nothing, maaaan," He replied as he cast his fishing line. The wind suddenly got faster. A few ft. away, Chief and Goldie were talking. "Did it just get colder out here?" Goldie asked. "Yeah, it did! What's going on here?" Chief asked. "Everyone, look!" Peanut screamed. A black hole was on the other side of the ocean. "Run for your lives!" Poncho yelled. "AAAAHHH! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Roscoe yelled. Everyone looked up to see him flying through the air, right into the black hole. "Guys, follow me!" Wolfgang shouted. They all ran to the dark blue wolf. "Where are we going?" Vesta asked. "To the town gates!" Wolfgang told them.

They got to the town gates unharmed. When they got inside they saw not just Copper and Booker, but Tom Nook, Timmy, Tommy, Blathers, Brewster, Harriet, Tortimer, Mable, Sable, Pelly, and Pete. Rosie walked up to Copper. "What's going on?" she asked. "We aren't sure. Booker, come here with that list," Copper said. "um…Who's here?" Booker asked as he pulled out a notebook and pencil. "Goldie, Chief, Peanut, Poncho, Vesta, Wolfgang,Purrl, Bud, and me," She told them. "Where is Roscoe?"Copper asked. "Well, he….," Copper sighed. "Third loss today. First Celeste, then Phyllis, now Roscoe," he said. Tom nook looked outside. "Oh, no! This is terrible!" he exclaimed. "What is it?" Timmy asked. "My store! It's getting sucked into that vortex!" Mable rolled her eyes. The wind got stronger and sucked the brick wall off of the town gates. They all gasped as they looked at what used to be their village. Houses and trees were being sucked into the large vortex. The town hall, Nookingtons, Able Sisters, everything was ruined. Timmy and Tommy screamed and ran behind their uncle. They all screamed. They were getting sucked into the vortex.

They entered the vortex to see a black sky with stars all around them. "Where are we?" Purrl asked. "I think we're in outer space," Blathers replied. Suddenly, a train pulled up in front of them. A monkey stepped out. "Hello there! My name is Porter, and I will decide where your next town will be," The monkey said. "Next town?" Peanut repeated. "Yes, I will be taking you through space in this train and you will jump into the black holes. Beyond them lies your new town. However, you will not remember your old town or the people who lived in it. Any questions?" Porter explained. "I have a question. Where are Celeste, Phyllis, and Roscoe?" Goldie asked. "They are in a new town," Porter replied. "I have a question, too! Why is this happening?" Purrl asked. "Lizzy, The human girl who lived in your town, has decided to rebuild the town," Porter replied. "It's a sad thing. The sad animals who I've taken to new towns. It's like the humans don't care," He added. "Well, hop aboard!" Porter exclaimed. They all boarded the train.

Porter stopped at a small black hole. "Bud, Rosie! Welcome to Dreamworld!" He said. Rosie and Bud walked up to the train door. It opened and they jumped out. The train started again. A few minutes later, the train stopped. "Timmy, Tommy, and Tom Nook! Welcome to ACVille!" Porter exclaimed. They walked to the door and jumped into the black hole. The train started again. It made all of its stops, until Goldie and Wolfgang's stop. "Last stop: The Forest!" The dog and the wolf walked to the door. It opened to show a black hole. They jumped out. Porter sighed and started the train again. It was sad. Friends separated from friends. And they wouldn't remember each other. "I remember when I was erased," He sighed.

**That's the story. Review if you liked it! No flames!**


End file.
